One Week
by xChanny13x
Summary: The bet Chad, just remember the bet. Make her fall for you, not the other way around Ok, maybe that's a little harder than I thought, but I have to focus, I only have One Week
1. The Bet

**Ok, so I know It has been **_**forever**_** since my first story, but I finally got an idea for a story that I think can go places! I honestly think the plot has alot of potential and ways it can go, so I'm excited about this story! If you have any ideas, **_**please**_** tell me in a review! I have a bunch of ideas, but yours could be even better, so let me know! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance :( Oh well, on to the story!**

***Chad's POV***

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in the little girls face. She looked frightened and burst out into tears, then ran away. No doubt scared of the strange physco guy with chocolate milkshake dripping down his clothes, who had just screamed at her for no reason.

OK, so even Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't seem like a bad enough guy to go around screaming in random kids faces. Maybe you'd like to know why exactly I'm doing that. And the milkshake probably seems bizarre too... But I blame Trevor! Well... I'm not all that innocent either.... It just got out of hand. Sonny... Dancing... Wild Bear... Hobo...

Let's go back to the beginning.

***Eight Days Ago***

"CUT!" Dave hollered.

"UGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hissed. "Seriously!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have been over this fifteen times already!!! Why can't you just say the line right Portlyn!!!" I said, rounding on my co-star. She just rolled her eyes and said in a duh voice, "I haven't had my hair fixed in like, 5 minutes! Hooowww do you expect me to shoot with bad hair! Gosh!".... I don't know how so much stupidity can exist in **one** person. I just stared at her for a minute, turned on my heel, stomped to my dressing room, and slammed the door, watching as it shook some of the pictures on the wall.

I huffed and plopped down on the couch, crossing my arms over my head. Five minutes of talking to Portlyn gives me a headache, try forty-five minutes. **Torture**!

"I need Tylenol" I groaned slowly lifting myself up to go get some.

"I don't blame you man, even watching that was painful! You think they dropped her on the floor as a kid?" My costar Trevor (A/N I don't actually know the actors names, and the only one they mention on the show is Portlyn, but if she said that it would be awkward, so Trevor!) said rubbing his temples.

"More like they dropped her on a hill and just let her roll down." I said gulping some water to wash down the pills.

Trevor chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know what to do with her, why did we even hired her?"

"It wasn't my idea, the director didn't even want her till her Dad bought her way in."

"Bet Dave doesn't think it was worth it now" Trevor laughed. I smiled, Dave probably did regret it, Portlyn makes him rip out his hair daily.

"WILL YOU JUST DO THE FREAKING SCENE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!" came from the other side of my door, I burst out laughing!

"So what's up with Sonny?". I stopped laughing and turned to face him. Where did that come from? I realized I'd been frozen for a second, so I shook it off and causally laid back down on the couch, sipping my water and hoping Trevor wouldn't notice how different I acted when someone mentioned Sonny. I mean, I thought about her 24/7, but I'm CDC, I'm not gonna let anybody know that!!! CDC doesn't crush on girls, girls crush on CDC. Except Sonny apparently, why is that? Why doesn't she blush when I talk to her like every other girl does? Why-

"Earth to Chad!!! Hello!!! Anyone in there?!?!" Trevor was waving his hand around in front of me and snapping his fingers. It took a second, but I finally came out of my little trance.

"Huh, What? Sorry, just-"

"Thinking about Sonny" Ugh! Trevor is my best friend, bad thing about that, he knows _everything_.

"Psh, No... I'm just..." A horrible lair apparently "Ummm, What does Sonny have to do with anything!!!"

He raised his hands defensively, "Just curious, didn't mean anything" But I could see the smile he was trying to hide. I narrowed my eyes.

***Trevor's POV***

Dang! Defensive much . Gosh, can't he just ask her out already!! I mean really! I could almost here a light-bulb above my head as I thought of an idea. Why didn't I think of it before!!!

"Hey Chad, I have a little umm... bet for you"

"What is it...." He said slowly, getting suspicious. Dang, you'd think I was gonna ask him to go rob a bank or something! ( A/N Does anyone else get a mental image of Chad and Trevor in black suits trying to hop threw lasers, and fall from ceilings when they read that, because I do! :) )

"Well..." I started cautiously. "You know how Sonny is the only girl you've met that hasn't fallen for you?" He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "OK, so even if she has, she's the only one who doesn't act like it." He closed his mouth and nodded, he had to admit that. We all (except for Sonny and Chad) could see that they were both crazy for each other, but she still didn't faint or scream when she saw him like other girls did.

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Chad said looking confused. couldn't blame him, he was probably a little weirded out right now.

***Chad's POV***

Well this is weird. A bet involving Sonny, made by Trevor, this won't end well....

"Make her fall for you." Wait, WHAT!!!!!

"**Say what now!!!!!!** You want me to get Sonny to fall for me!!!!" What does he think I've been doing?!?! "Why- Why would I do that?!?!"

Trevor shrugged, "To prove you can do it... and the one of us who looses... He smirked, "Tells Tween Weekly that they **love** SoRandom!"

No. No no no no no "Not Happening" I chuckled shaking my head back and forth.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper saying _no _to a _bet_!!!!! I must alert the presses!!!" Trevor faked, getting out his phone.

"HaHaHa, very funny" I said grabbing his phone, "I'm not scared, I just don't feel like it" I faked, turning on the TV and pretending to have interest in Selena Gomez's new concert.

"Ya right, I think Chad Dylan Cooper's just loosing his _edge_!" Oh. No. He. Didn't. I turned my head slowly to glare at him.

"_Excuse me_?" I hissed

"Come on Man, you've never resisted a bet before, you can't start now! Just One Week, make Sonny fall for you, Win the bet, go on with your life. Come on, One Week."

Oh I am soooo gonna regret this

"Fine, It's a deal!"

**Well, there's the new story! Hope you all like it, If you didn't, well there are tons of other stories to read, Go find on of those. Anyway, everyone **_**please**_** Review!!!! If you have **_**any **_**ideas, tell me!!!! ;)**


	2. Author's Note, Sorry Guys!

**Hey, Sorry everybody, I know everyone hates these things, but I kinda had to write one. I have had SOOOOOO much to do since my last publish, (Helping family move, babysitting niece, Academic Team meet, visiting relatives, ect.) and I have barely had time to **_**sleep**_** much less publish the new chapter! I have the new chapter started, and I'm seriously working on finishing! I promise to publish soon as possible!!!!!!! **

**-Jade**


End file.
